Time Ripple
by violetshade84
Summary: AU Ending to OttP. Time was shattered that night during the failed "rescue" mission of Sirius Black. The time turner cabinet smashed, sending a ripple of time, engulfing Harry…


**Chapter 1 - Flight from the Ministry**

 _Chapter 35 – Order of the Phoenix. JK Rowling_

 _Harry flung himself sideways as Neville took aim again and shouted, "STUPEFY !" The jet of red light flew right over the Death Eater's shoulder and hit a glass-fronted cabinet on the wall full of variously shaped hourglasses. The cabinet fell to the floor and burst apart, glass flying everywhere…_

Harry watched, transfixed, as a strange ripple circled out from the cabinet. He started to duck behind another desk when the ripple hit him square in the chest, sending him flying through the air. He heard Hermione scream his name. A flash of white light; the feeling of being sucked through a small gap with his lungs being compressed was becoming unbearable before it ended with a sharp pain, air refilling his lungs. Harry felt himself slam into the stone wall behind him, pain shooting down his back before sliding down into a crumpled heap on the floor.

Harry groaned, breaking the eerie silence that only a moment ago was filled with screams and shouts of spells. But instead all was quiet and dark. Harry pushed himself him into a sitting position, squinting through the darkness. Panic filled him, where was Hermione and Neville? Harry squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head thinking about what had just happened…

Neville had shot a disarming spell at a Death Eater grappling with him, sending both their wands flying- "My wand, where's my wand?" Harry muttered, blindly feeling the floor around him. But then Harry remembered flinging himself sideways as Neville took aim again and his stunning spell hitting the glass cabinet which had been filled with time-turners and hour glasses. Harry consciously clutched at his chest remembering the strange ripple that had hit him, sending him flying through the air… " _HARRY_!" Hermione's scream echoed in Harry's mind. Was Hermione OK? Harry swallowed, thinking hard.

Before Harry could think on what had happened any further, a spluttered cough brought him back to reality. Harry scanned the room for where the sound had come from and saw a dark shape moving opposite him. Harry caught his breathe as he pulled himself to his feet as quietly as he could and tiptoed towards the figure, heart hammering in his chest.

The dark figure muttered, "Lumos."

Harry froze, his eyes adjusting to the beam of light from dark figure's lit wand. Harry was staring at the Death Eater he had fought only minutes ago (or what felt like minutes ago). For a split second they both looked at each other before Harry lunged at the Death Eater. Harry felt his knee connect with the Death Eater's ribs. He made a grab for the wand, survival instincts coursing through his veins. He needed that wand!

Harry wrestled with the Death Eater but his weight was no match for the large Death Eater who managed to push Harry off of him, hauling him up and pinning him against the wall by his throat and jabbing his wand into Harry's ribs.

Harry gasped, "Get – off – me!"

"Give me the prophecy, Potter!" hissed the Death Eater, panting.

Harry glared at him, knowing the prophecy was in his pocket. Harry opened his mouth to make a retort but a loud noise from outside the door made the Death Eater snap his head round, subconsciously loosening his group around Harry's throat.

Harry took his chance. He brought his knee up hard to the Death Eater's groin who swore, dropping his wand which clattered to the floor and rolled away. Harry pushed the Death Eater away who fell to his knees and dived for the discarded wand before making a break for the door.

Swinging the door open Harry quickly glanced around for the noise that had distracted the Death Eater, half expecting his friends to be there.

Odd, Harry thought, where was Luna and Ginny? Or Ron? What about Lucius Malfoy or Bellatrix? Not that Harry wanted to stumble across more Death Eaters but the lack of human presence unnerved Harry. What or who had made the noise was nowhere to be seen. Harry noted the firey X Hermione had made no longer resided on the door she had marked, unnerving him more. Spells could be broken if the caster was dead… _don't think that, shes not dead! She can't be._

Harry turned his head; the Death Eater seemed to still be struggling to get up from the floor. Not willing to give him another thought Harry ran across the circular room but stopped dead as the room spun around him before it halted.

"Which door? Which door leads to the exit?" Harry muttered.

The room answered, the door to his right swung open and the long lit corridor sent a beam of light into the circular room. _I just had to ask_? _That is clever, I wonder how_ … Harry shook his head, now was not the time to act like Hermione. With another pang of guilt at thought of his best friend, Harry dashed down the empty corridor. Rounding the corner, wincing as his back spiked pain, he pushed the button to call a lift. Hearing the lift clattering its way down to him, Harry leant against the wall. What on earth happened? Where is everyone? Harry tried to swallow the panic slowing rising in him.

Something had happened when Neville's stunning spell hit the glass cabinet… which was full of time-turners and hour glasses… surely not, Harry thought. Had he gone back in time? Or been sent to a future Ministry of Magic? Harry looked around wildly; thinking something on the wall would answer these unlikely scenarios. The grilles of the lift that had come to Harry's level slid open, bringing Harry out of his reverie. He entered the lift and as he pushed the button labelled Atrium, he heard running footsteps. Harry looked up, the Death Eater was charging at him. Harry frantically pushed the button again as he shot a stunning spell at the Death Eater who dodged it, "Give me my wand you little brat!"

Harry slammed himself into the back of the lift as the Death Eater charged towards the lift again, arm outstretched, "POTTER!"

The lift doors clanged shut as a muffled yell could be heard. The lift started to rise steadily. Harry breathed hard, suddenly nervous of what the lift doors were about to open onto. An Atrium filled with Ministry Workers? Or if he really was in the future, an Atrium filled with Death Eaters who had taken over? Either way, how was he going to get out of this one?

The lift doors opened.

Empty. The Atrium was completely deserted. Harry wasn't sure whether this unnerved him more than it being filled with people. With trepidation, Harry stepped out onto the Atrium's polished wooden floor. The Fountain of Magical Brethren was still in the middle of the Atrium, the soft trickle and splashes from the jets of water filling the room. The desk where the security guard weighed visitor wands stood empty.

Suddenly, Harry heard another lift clattering up from the floor below. Harry ran towards the telephone lift that only a few hours before he had been wedged into with his friends. As Harry rushed past the desk, papers fluttered to the floor.

Had Harry stopped, he would have seen a copy of the Daily Prophet laying on top of the desk where the papers that had fluttered to the floor had covered it. The front page showed a moving picture which was ablaze with the Dark Mark, the head line partially obscured with parchment covering the first line

-INFERI SPOTTED IN MUGGLE TOWN.

Pulling the door to the telephone lift, Harry slammed it shut. The lift shuddered and started to move upwards, for a few seconds the telephone lift was shrouded in darkness before the pavement lowered around the box and early morning daylight pierced through the small stained windows.

Opening the door, Harry noticed a few shoppers hurrying past, double taking as they went. Harry turned around and glanced at his reflection in the glass of the telephone box. He looked very pale with a cut above his eye brow congealed with dry blood and red blotched hand marks glared angrily around his neck. Scratches from his escape from the Forbidden Forest streaked across his cheek; his school robes were partially ripped and torn in places.

It was early morning, Harry thought, that's why the Atrium was empty; the Ministry was not open to the normal day to day workers yet. But it was late evening when I left Hogwarts… Maybe I was out cold for a while, Harry thought rationally. Harry paced outside the box, clutching the wand tightly in his hand.

Think, _think_! The Leaky Cauldron? Grimmauld Place? Hogwarts? Harry never felt so lost. He had to get off of the streets as quickly as possible. Harry threw his arm out, wand held in hand.

BANG!

The purple knight bus appeared causing a waste bin to leap out of its way. A tall man with thinning grey hair wearing a purple conductor outfit leapt off the bus, greeting Harry, "Ello' where you- you alrigh' there son?" The conductor goggled at Harry's dishevelled appearance.

Harry, half expecting to see Stan Shunpike ogling him, cleared his throat, "Er-yes, fine. Hogsmeade, please."

The conductor eyed Harry with a mix of suspicion and concern, "That be eleven sickles then lad."

Harry rummaged around his pockets before handing the money over. The lower deck of the bus appeared to be empty. Harry rushed over to a seat and sat down. As the conductor shouted at Ernie about checking on a passenger upstairs before setting off, Harry glanced out the window and back at the telephone box. The Death Eater he had fought with had made it out of the Ministry. He was laughing manically at Harry before apparating. Distracted by this, Harry did not prepare himself for being thrown forwards as the bus took off.

* * *

"HARRY!"

Hermione watched horrified as Harry was thrown by this strange ripple that had burst forth from the exploded cabinet before being engulfed in a white light.

"Where did Harry go?" Neville asked.

"I-I don't… I don't know, Neville. The Death Eater, he's gone too."

Hermione looked at where the Death Eater had been, frowning. "We have to move, Neville. Now! Accio Harry's wand!"

"But what about Harry!"

"If we stay Neville, we're not going to be much use in finding him. Now move!" Hermione ordered. Hermione was scared. The cabinet had housed time-turners. And Hermione knew too well the dangers of time.

Neville and Hermione ran from the room but were thrown off of their feet as two Death Eaters shot out of the darkness yelling " _IMPEDIMENTA_!"

Hermione, who had been thrown into a desk, scrambled back up, " _Stupefy_!" Hermione cried.

The Death Eater was not quick enough to raise his shield and toppled to the ground. The second Death Eater advanced on Hermione but failed to see Neville raise his wand and shout, " _Petrificus Totalus_!" His arms and legs snapped together, falling forwards.

"Well done, Neville!"

Hermione rushed over to Neville and pulled him up, "I did it!" Neville breathed. Hermione gave him a small smile.

"Come on, we have to find the others and get out. We have to get word to the Order!" Hermione whispered.

They crept to the door of the room they were in, and looked out, it was clear. As they made their way out, another door flew open and Ron, Ginny and Luna fell out.

"Oh thank goodness!" Hermione and Neville rushed forward.

Ginny, clutching her ankle, sank to the floor. "Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"My ankle," hissed Ginny, "I think I heard something crack."

Hermione bit her lip, "I might be able to mend it," said Hermione, "but I only know the theory."

Ginny looked up at Hermione, taking a deep breath said, "Just do it. I trust you."

Hermione, her hands shaking, raised her wand and muttered an incantation under breath. Ginny's ankle glowed as something clicked into place and Ginny let a muffled yell. Neville held a hand out to Ginny, who took it and stood on her foot gingerly.

"How is it?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I think it worked. Thank you," Ginny said gratefully, "But Ron…"

Hermione looked down at Ron who was sprawled on the ground clutching at Luna's robes, giggling feebly. "What happened to him?" Hermione asked, kneeling down.

"I don't know," replied Luna, "I didn't hear what they hit him with."

"Alright, Neville, Luna can you help get Ron up?" Hermione glanced at Ginny, who knew what Hermione was thinking. If they were going to get out alive, Ginny had more reliable aim that Neville or Luna, as much as it pained Hermione to think something so nasty.

"Wait! Hang on, where's Harry!?" Ginny cried as Neville and Luna managed to hoist Ron into a half standing position.

Hermione look at her with a pained expression, a sob escaping her lips, "I don't know what happened. A cabinet full of time-turners exploded and sent this weird ripple thing into the room. It hit Harry and he was gone…the Death Eater chasing us got hit too. "

Ginny's eyes widening, "But-" Ginny's questioning was cut off.

A door opposite banged opened and three Death Eaters charged into the hall. " _They're over there_!" Shrieked Bellatrix, "Can't hide now you little brats!"

Ginny pointed her wand at the ceiling of the hall and screamed, " _Reducto_!"

Parts of the ceiling came crashing down; rubble and dust filled the hall separating the Death Eaters from their victims. Ginny heard Bellatrix shriek and scream.

"Nice one, Ginny!" Neville whispered.

"That was so co-" Started Ron.

"Silencio!" Hermione said quickly, her wand pointing at Ron looking slightly apologetic. "Come on."

They all scooted as quickly as they could with Ron dragging his heels, his mouth opening and closing like a fish under water, bemused as no sound came out of his mouth. Hermione her wand free hand outstretched against the wall of the hall, keeping herself and her friends as close to it as she could without bumping into or tripping over a Death Eater; they were groaning and moaning.

"Which door, Hermione?" Ginny asked as quietly as she could noticing a Death Eater blindly trying to find his way through the thick dust that coated the air.

"I don't know, I just wish it would tell us which was the exit do-" Hermione gasped as the door to her left sprang open. "But-how-Oh, who cares, come on!"

They rushed into the corridor, Luna and Neville letting Ron down to the ground as they panted. Hermione shut the door with a snap, "Colloportus."

"Look!" Luna cried.

Hermione spun round, realising which corridor they were in. "Quick, the lift is only around the corner."

Taking the lead again, Hermione held her wand aloft. She looked round as Luna and Neville hoisted Ron up again, whose head was bobbing up and down, highly amused at the lack of sound coming from his mouth. "Let's go, Hermione," Ginny said shakily.

They hurried down the corridor but froze as the lift clattered to a halt. Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other, but sighed in relied as the doors opened to reveal the occupants.

The Order had arrived. And they looked furious.

"Oh thank Merlin," Ginny said, relieved.

But her relief was short lived. Before any of the Order could speak, the door at which Hermione had just locked was blasted open.

Spells of purple, red and green flew over their heads.

"Get in the lift!" Tonks cried as the rest of the Order charged forward.

As Hermione made to go towards the lift, she was pulled down by her arm, "Hermione, where is Harry!" Sirius cried.

"He-" Hermione was cut short as Sirius pushed her down further as a killing curse whizzed over head, "I-", Hermione couldn't get her words out amongst the chaos of spells and shouts. Tears welled up in her eyes as she held out Harry's wand to Sirius.

Sirius took it and stared at it for a moment and then growled, "Who did it!"

Hermione screamed as a spell exploded next to her and Sirius, "No- it was an accident-it wasn't a Death Eater, I mean it was-" Hermione screamed again as another spell whizzed past her, slicing her arm.

As Hermione went to open her mouth to speak, to so desperately explain that, hopefully, all was not lost with her best friend but she was pulled up by Tonks, "Hermione get in the lift!" Tonks roared.

Sirius pocketed Harry's wand and ran to Remus' side, helping to defend their line of defence.

Hermione crawled to the lift and turned around as the Order pushed the Death Eaters back into the hall as they continued to fire spells. The lift doors closed and rattled up.

Everyone was breathing heavily, wide eyed.

"I hope they find Harry," Neville mumbled, sinking to the floor of the lift, exhausted.

* * *

Disclaimed: all the recognisable J.K Rowling Harry Potter series content is fully hers and I take no credit for any of it. The rest is my own imagination.

It has been a long time since I wrote anything (years in fact). I still haven't decided if Harry has gone back or forward in time- ideas much appreciated!


End file.
